Star Wars: Freedom
by rcmgamer218
Summary: Read about Ahsoka as she's captured by slavers, sent to Hutta to be sold, and winds up meeting a bounty hunter that will help her regain what she's lost and change her life forever. Rated for language, sexual refrences,  intimate and assault  and violence
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars:

Ch. 1

_Wild Space, aboard the Twilight; two and a half years after Battle of Geonosis _

Ahsoka Tano was waiting for a slaver ship to exit hyperspace in the area; the Jedi had received word from Republic spies that Dooku had planned on buying slaves to assist in the construction of cruisers and tanks to help the Separatist war effort, so the Council sent Ahsoka to deal with the threat by acting like a potential slave buyer. This was her first true solo mission, and her job was to wait as long as she could until the Separatist fleet arrived so she could call in the fleet to destroy them and capture the slaver's ship. Ahsoka was not enthusiastic about the mission; she had a feeling in the back of her head that something was going to go terribly wrong, and every time she tried to explain her worries to Anakin, he just brushed her off, telling her everything would be alright and that she would do fine. Ahsoka, after finally giving up on explaining to her master, decided to just get in the Twilight and wait for the cruiser to show up. Finally, after waiting for over two hours, the ship exited hyperspace; it looked like an old prison barge, from what Ahsoka could tell, around sixty or seventy years old; it looked like a steel crate with three sections on it; a smaller section in the front, which held the bridge, communications array, life support systems, and shield generator. The middle section, which was three times as large as the first, was most likely where all the slaves were kept, and then there was the third section, which was the second which held three hyperspace engines, and nine sub-light engines, three around each hyperspace engine. Another distinguishing part of the cruiser was the fact that it looked like the hangers were attached to the outside of the ship, rather than inside the ship itself. Ahsoka then sent a hailing transmission to the ship, in which one of the crewmembers of the cruiser answered.

"This is trafficking vessel, _Golden Chain_. Unidentified G9 Rigger Frigate; state your purpose, you do not need to be here!" The communication officer ordered, but Ahsoka just activated the communicator on the Twilight.

"_Golden Chain_, we are here to purchase some of your…_goods_. This is the _Twilight_;we spoke last week about setting up a meeting today." Ahsoka explained, and the officer's voice suddenly got friendlier.

"Oh, yes. Excuse me _Twilight_, we are just making an important sale today, and we don't need any surprises. Please pilot your craft to hanger bay three; one of our sales representatives will be there to show you our merchandise. Hope you find what you're looking for, and more." The officer said, and Ahsoka turned off the comm and began directing the _Twilight_ to the mentioned hanger bay.

'_Those hangers must be meant to be detached to the ship, in case of either of slave escape attempt, or a sale turns sour_.' Ahsoka thought, and her stomach started to churn, worried that her feeling may be more than just a feeling.

_Slaver's ship, Golden Chain_

When the Twilight entered the hanger, Ahsoka lowered the landing gear, then the ramp, and got out of his chair, and walked outside the Twilight, wearing a cloak over her to hide her lightsaber and Jedi robes, She was greeted by a man wearing durasteel battle armor, had a DH-17 blaster carbine clipped to his waist, and what looked like a whip.

"Welcome customer. If you'll come with me please." The slave trader offered, and he walked out of the hanger with Ahsoka right behind him. After walking through a series of complicated hallways, the two finally came across the first level of slaves, all of them held in cages, and every live slave had a collar around their neck with a chain attached to a nearby wall. "As you can see madam, we have all different types of species from all over the galaxy, to perform tasks such as hard labor, entertainment, and more…_pleasurable_ tasks." The man said with perverted tone, and Ahsoka just rolled her eyes.

"What are price ranges?" Ahsoka asked.

"Depends on the merchandise; the cheapest is a female twi'lek child, which is five thousand credits, and the most expensive is a full grown Wookiee male, which is over five hundred thousand credits." The man said, and Ahsoka started to get angry.

"What do most child buyers do with their…new product?" Ahsoka asked, trying to sound convincing, though her anger was getting the best of her.

"We don't care, as long as they pay the proper price. Though I will admit, there was this one buyer that I was disturbed to meet; he bought ten children from us, and after he paid us, one of my collogues asked what he planned on doing with the children, and the customer said he enjoyed hunting children, and then torturing them after he caught them. Man, if you heard the things he did to those kids…I couldn't sleep for a week!" The man said, and now Ahsoka was getting disturbed. "But hey, like my boss says; we shouldn't care about the purpose of the purchase, only as long as they pay full price." The man said, and he turned to a cage where a young Togruta was lying, asleep. The man then pressed a button on his whip, and it started humming. The man raised his whip, and slammed it down, making the fiber chord hit the Togruta, splitting the skin on her back wide open, making her bleed profusely and from the way the muscles on the Togruta contracted, Ahsoka could tell the whip gave off a large electric shock when it touched flesh. The Togruta, which was probably around ten years old, began to cry, and this made the man mad; he pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet, and the Togruta began crying in pain as electricity flowed through her small body. "Hey you snot! Who gave you permission to sleep!" The man asked, and the Togruta began crying again.

"Those collars shock the slaves?" Ahsoka asked, and the man nodded.

"Yes. They're multi-purpose collars, actually; they can hold Wookiee's, shock whoever wears them, and even have Force-restraint systems, should we ever capture Jedi." The man explained, and Ahsoka's worries about something bad about to happen grew.

"Do you capture Jedi often?" Ahsoka asked, and the man began laugh.

"No! They're so deceiving, it's almost impossible to tell who is and who isn't a Jedi, which is why we're so cautious. But I assure you, if a Jedi ever does try to infiltrate this ship, we have everything necessary to stop them; Jedi can catch a hefty sum on the slave markets if you sell them to the right people; I once heard that a Jedi was sold to a Hutt for over three million cash credits! Now that's a deal!"

'_Great…this is just getting worse and worse…I almost want to make a break for the Twilight and get the hell off this blasted cruiser, but that would blow my and Skyguy's cover, not to mention that it wouldn't be fair to these slaves.' _Ahsoka thought to herself as they continued to walk through the rows of cages.

"What else do you have?" Ahsoka asked, hoping that the Separatists would hurry and get to this location so she could end the mission. As the two continued through the ship, they came across more slaves, and every time the man treated one badly, Ahsoka grew angrier and angrier; almost reaching her breaking point, but she did her best to remain calm and not to blow her cover. After they went through the entire ship, Ahsoka was beginning to wonder if the Separatists were going to arrive, when suddenly, she had a massive headache; she was sensing a disturbance in the Force, something was about to happen, something bad. Ahsoka closed her eyes as her headache grew worse, and that caused her not to see a supply crate in front of her, and she tripped over it. When Ahsoka hit the ground, her lightsaber was unclipped from her belt and rolled across the floor and stopped at the slavers feet; it didn't take him long to realize what was going on.

"JEDI!" The slaver yelled, and suddenly, guards appeared out of nowhere, aiming their blasters at the two, and stun turrets popped from the ceiling and aimed at Ahsoka as well. Ahsoka didn't even have time to get her lightsaber; she had to run right away to avoid getting killed. Without her lightsaber, Ahsoka had to be extra evasive and take down soldiers with her bare hands, which wasn't easy for her, since most of the guards were three times her size, heavily armed and armored, and better hand to hand fighters than her. She tried to take one guard down by kicking him in the head, but the guard caught her foot and slammed her body into the durasteel wall. He was about to do it again, but Ahsoka used the Force to push him into the wall, head first, knocking him unconscious. Ahsoka then got to her feet, and started running again, when a voice was heard over the intercom.

"The Jedi is heading towards the hanger bays; detach hanger bays one through five! Do not let that Jedi escape!" The voice ordered, and more guards appeared in front of Ahsoka, and began firing their weapons at her. Ahsoka began jumping around, avoiding the majority of the blaster fire, though she did get a couple of grazing shots. Suddenly, however, more stun turrets appeared, and began shooting at Ahsoka, who was still dazed from being slammed into the wall. Two of the disks hit her, causing her to feel even more dazed. Ahsoka continued to run down the hallway, getting closer and closer to the Twilight, but it was getting harder for her to run; her sight was getting fuzzy, her legs were going numb, and her coordination was failing her. Though she remembered the way to the hangers, she was slowing down by the second, and it wasn't long until it was almost impossible for Ahsoka to see where she was going. To make matters worse, more guards appeared, and they began catching up to Ahsoka. Ahsoka continued to run, determined to not let herself get captured, but it was getting hard for her every second that passed. When Ahsoka got to the hallway that led her to hanger were _Twilight_ was stationed, she started to hear a mechanical whirring, and a ray shield appeared between Ahsoka and her ship.

"NO!" Ahsoka yelled, and the hanger slowly began to drift away from the slaver's ship, but Ahsoka was still in the cruiser, and more stun turret bolts hit her, and Ahsoka was on her knees, struggling to remain conscious. However, more guards surround Ahsoka, and one of them hit her head with the butt of his gun, knocking her unconscious.

"I think we'll get a pretty price for this little number." The slave trader said, as he examined Ahsoka. "Get that wound cleaned up, and put her in more…_appropriate_, clothing for a slave like her." The slave trader ordered, and the guards carried Ahsoka into another room to get her ready for a slave trade that would be held on Hutta in two months. "Now let's get this thing in hyperspace, no doubt that Jedi will send his fleet if we stay here any longer." The slaver trader ordered, and it was only two seconds later when the _Golden Chain_ entered hyperspace, with Ahsoka on board, unaware on how her life will be changed forever.

A/N: Well, Ahsoka's having a bad day. I hope this chapter doesn't seem too rushed, and I hope you readers like it. And don't worry, although things are going to happen to Ahsoka between now and the next chapter, it's not all going to be bad. Good things will happen as the story progresses


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, this chapter will introduce the Main Character.

WARNING: This chapter is very graphic, showing extreme violence, and implies sexual assault. If any of you find either of these things offensive, I apologize.

Ch. 2

_Nar Shadda, seedy cantina; two months later _

Bounty hunter, Talon Kras, was walking through the cantina on Hutta's moon, looking for a known gangster. The gangster had a death mark on him, and Talon was hoping to collect; the gangster had foolishly cheated a Hutt crime lord, and was using Nar Shadda, of all places, to hide. Talon just walked through the crowds, trying to find his target, using the Heads-Up Display in his helmet to help him; Talon wore moderately advanced battle armor, which covered him completely. The armor itself was a dark crimson red, and had an assortment of wrist-mounted weaponry, including a flame thrower, wrist rocket launcher, fiber chord launcher, and toxic dart gun. He also used a jet pack, which could fire a rocket at Talon's command. Talon's main arsenal consisted of an EE-3 blaster Carbine, and duel customized WESTAR-35 blaster pistols, both which were common, but effective, bounty hunter weapons. Talon also carried a vibro-dagger, which he had clipped to his boot, and it also had poison on the blade, which could kill anyone in minutes by just simply cutting them with it. Talon finally found his way to the main bar in the cantina, and upon activating his target finder on his HUD, he quickly found his target; the gangster, who was near a Sabacc table, enjoying the large mountain of credits he just won, and began mocking his competition, when he looked over in Talon's direction, and his smile quickly disappeared, and his entire face turned white with fear.

"Alex Thrash. I'm here for the price on your head." Talon said menacingly, and Alex, the gangster, slowly stood up from his table, looking like he was ready to die like a man, and Talon pulled out his carbine and aimed it at Alex's head. Talon was about to end it, when suddenly, Alex knocked the Sabacc table over and took cover behind it, while pulling out his own. As Alex got ready for a fight, a dozen other bar patrons pulled out their own blasters and surrounded Talon.

"You were foolish to come alone Kras; why don't you put that toy gun away? Do it and I'll make your death quick." Alex said confidently, and Talon slung the carbine over his back, acting like he was surrendering, and the gangsters surrounding him prepared their weapons; Talon was motionless, and everyone thought he was really surrendering. But in the blink of an eye, Talon pulled out both of his pistols and fired at a nearby tank, which was apparently filled with a volatile liquid, because the blaster bolt caused the barrel to burst into flames, which surrounded and killed three of the gangsters that surrounded him, and two others were sent flying by the explosions shockwave. Talon then turned around again, and fired one of his wrist rockets, which hit one gangster square in the chest, obviously killing him, and the shrapnel from the rocket killed another nearby gangster. Once the surviving gangsters got their bearings, they opened fired on Talon, while Alex snuck away to the fight, and ran to the hanger where his ship was being held, but Talon was quick and dodged most of the blaster fire, and any that did hit Talon's armor, just a black scorch mark and Talon just felt a light stinging feeling. Talon pulled his EE-3 carbine off his back sling, and fired at the remaining gangsters, killing five of them easily, leaving just two left. Talon then put his carbine away again, and quickly pulled out his pistol and unsheathed his knife; Talon opened fire on the gangster farthest from him and landed four shots in his chest, and one on his head. Talon then put his blaster away and charged at the final gangster, who was firing his pistol at the bounty hunter, hoping to get in a fatal shot, but he realized that luck wasn't on his side, since he ran out of ammo, leaving him defenseless. Talon then lunged forward, and swung his blade, and it went right into the side of the gangster's neck. Talon then looked at his victim, as he looked at Talon, with a look that showed life was quickly leaving him, and swung his dagger arm forward, causing the gangster to be lifted into the air in a flip. As the gangster's body went downward, the blade sliced cleanly through the front half of the man's neck, finishing him off. Talon then walking around the room, looking at the carnage he had created, when he came across the pile of credits Alex was bragging about earlier, and put ever last credit chip in a compartment on his jetpack, which could hold a large amount of credits. Once he collected his spoils, Talon left the bar, and made his way to the hanger. He arrived just in time to see Alex get in his personal starfighter, and close the canopy as the fighter lifted off the landing platform. "Looks like you lose this time, Kras!" Alex said, and he began to laugh as the ship rose higher and higher. Talon didn't say anything, he just brought his right arm to his chest, and raised his left arm, pointing his index finger at a button on his wrist gauntlet. Alex was confused at first, but when Talon pressed the button, Alex heard a quick series of beeps inside his ship, and he suddenly realized what was going on, as fear overcame him, like before, but this time, there was no way he could escape; two small explosions went tore the left and right sides of his ship, making it move uncontrollably, and few seconds later, as Alex futilely tried to regain control of his craft, a much larger explosion, which engulfed the center of the ship, including the cockpit, went off, and tore the ship in two, causing it to turn into two large fireballs plummeting back to the landing platform. Once the large balls of flames and shrapnel hit the ground, Talon activated his life form scanner, and scanned the debris for any possible signs that Alex survived both the explosion and the crash.

"_No life forms detected."_ The AI in Talon's helmet said, and Talon smiled under his helmet as he turned around and headed back to his ship, the _Relentless. _

_Relentless; en route to Hutta _

Talon sat in his captain's chair of his personal starfighter, the _Relentless_, which was a special ship. What made it special is that it was a D5-Mantis Patrol Craft, used by most Bounty Hunters during the Great Galactic War and Cold War, which meant it was over three thousand years old. Finding a ship that old would be difficult, and one that still worked, near, if not, impossible, but Talon had reputation for pulling off the impossible; he had found the ship in a scrap pile on Raxus Prime, barely intact and operational, but by some miracle, Talon was able to get the ships engines running, followed by the hyperdrive, and was able to get the ship to a nearby ship repair shop. When he arrived in the piece of junk it was when he found it, many thought he was crazy to try and repair it, but Talon got started on it right away. In a few short months, he was able to get the ships engines replaced, followed by the hyperdrive. After that, he focused on the life support systems, which failed right as Talon entered the nearby planet's atmosphere. He scrapped the old ones and quickly replaced them, making the ship somewhat livable in it. The shield generator wasn't in any better shape than any other part of the ship. Talon followed the same procedure he did with other systems he replaced, and continued on his mission to restore the three millennia ship, which people still saw as crazy, though many still thought he was crazy, some actually traveled to the shop to watch Talon work day and night on the ship, and emergency crews were there in case Talon got severely injured. Seven months passed, and Talon finally got every system on his ship replaced, and even had a few advancements added, including ion cannons, proton torpedo and concussion missile launchers, a radar jammer, and a tractor beam. What was really amazing, was the fact that Talon was able to keep the ship's original design, so it looked just like it did during the Cold War, when it was at its peak. Talon's ingenuity was also able to allow him to keep another major feature of the Mantis; its ability to use Capital Ship grade weaponry, making it one of the most lethal, and feared, starfighters in the galaxy. Everyone who mocked him for trying to repair the ship, were awestruck as the cruiser flew in tight circles around them, showing off its surprising speed and maneuverability. Talon was proud of his ship, and decided to name it after himself in a way, which was how it got its name; _Relentless._

_Hutta _

When Talon finally reached the planet, Hutta, he found a hanger bay near the palace where his employer was, and landed there so the ship could be refueled. He left the ship, and began making his way to the palace, when he noticed something off in the distance; an old prison barge, around sixty years old. Talon was curious about what it was doing on a planet like Hutta, so he activated his HUD and scanned the ship.

"_Republic Cruiser interface has this ship marked as a 'Wanted Ship'. Designation; the _Golden Chain,_ a Hutt slave trader ship, and one of the most feared in the galaxy. Bounty for the ship's location, as well as the death of the crew, sums up a total of three million credits." _Talon's AI explained, and the bounty hunter grew angry instantly; Talon hated the Hutts for many reasons, but perhaps his main reason was their usage of slavery, which Talon was completely disgusted by. Both of his parents were slaves, who were treated cruelly by their 'owner', a crime lord, now long dead, and after Talon's parents heard of what most slaves went through, Talon grew an instant hatred for the concept. He wanted to stop the trade, but knew that he didn't have the skills or the man power to do anything about directly, especially on the Hutt home world. Instead, he just walked over to the cruiser, and as he got closer, Talon saw a large group of people, most likely potential buyers, and Talon forced his way through the crowd, hoping to see how many slaves were up for sale, and when he got to the front, he was appalled to see several dozen cages, filled with innocent beings, varying in ages from perhaps young as six years old, to adults perhaps in their late forties. Talon looked around and saw that over a hundred heavily armed guards surrounded the area, and now Talon was sure it'd be suicide to try a direct rescue attempt, but Talon wouldn't be the bounty hunter he was if he wasn't clever. Talon immediately thought of a plan, which, if was executed properly, would both result in the death of the slave traders and the Hutts losing prominent slavers. Talon activated a personal cloaking device he had on his armor, and he quickly blended in with his surroundings, making him impossible to see. Talon then made his to the _Golden Chain,_ and went through the ship, hoping to find a certain item, something most all slavers had, and when he reached the slave masters quarters, he found it; the personal datapad of the leading slaver. After going through the files of the datapad, Talon quickly sliced the datapad, adding a few special parts to the slavers journal, and then put the datapad in his backpack, and quietly left the ship before anyone could notice that something wasn't right. Once Talon was out of the cruiser, he deactivated his cloaking device, and double timed to his employers palace, hoping to trick both the Hutt, and destroy the slavers in one blow. After going through the data he installed and rearranged, Talon made sure that there was no evidence of his tempering, and got ready for his act.

_Ah…Talon; I heard about the explosion in the bar on Nar Shadda. I take you were successful then?_ The Hutt asked, and Talon nodded.

"I was your Excellency; the traitorous gangster and his followers have been dealt with." Talon said, and the Hutt laughed. "However, there is something I must tell you; I don't think Alex Thrash is the only traitor you have to worry about." Talon said, and the Hutt stopped laughing immediately.

_Is that so? Then please; enlighten me._ The Hutt demanded, and Talon threw his copied datapad to a nearby droid.

"Droid, play the message that's in the journal. Your Excellency, I found this datapad in the bar where I fought Thrush's goons. I went through his journal, and found a shared video journal between him and one of your slaver groups." Talon lied, and the droid pressed a few buttons on the datapad, and the fake recording started.

"_That damned Hutt thinks he stopped my stealing cash from him, but he's a bigger fool than I thought; he has no idea that we're not giving him the full sixty percent required in the contract. We're making a fortune off of this!"_ The recording went on, consisting of constantly insulting the Hutt and bragging about the fake secret. When it ended, the Hutt was outraged.

_They think they can betray me? They will all die for this treachery! _The Hutt yelled, and Talon smiled under his helmet.

"Your Excellency, is there a reward for revealing this information to you?" Talon asked, and the Hutt chuckled.

_Indeed; I will give you an extra ten thousand credits for this information. _The Hutt offered, but Talon had a better idea for a reward.

"Your grace, if I may, instead of ten thousand credits, could you give me five, and I take whatever slaves are left when the traitorous slavers are dead?" Talon asked, and the Hutt thought over the proposal for a few seconds, and eventually nodded.

_That is acceptable. _The Hutt said, and Talon smiled again. The Hutt then ordered his soldiers to destroy the slavers, and Talon decided to watch the carnage and the last phase of his plan come together. Talon went to the top of a hill, and he looked at the slave cages, and unfortunately, there was only one slave left; a Togruta, around sixteen or seventeen years old, and it looked like she went through hell, she was wearing, literally, dirty, torn rags that were loosely tied around her chest and waist, barely covering them, and even starting to slip off her small, frail, fragile body; the rags were so loose around her body, and strong enough wind could make them fly off her body. She also had a chain and collar around her neck, and a blindfold and a gag over her mouth, but even that didn't stop Talon from seeing the fear in her eyes. She was also severely malnourished, her entire rib cage could be see thanks to her skin shriveling around it, her skin was pale, for a Togruta, and it looked like she had been beaten badly, and from what Talon could tell, even from the distance he was from her, it didn't take a doctor to tell him that she had been sexually assaulted, due to the multiple colored stains that covered her thighs. Talon waited for the soldiers to strike, and it didn't take them long to reach the slavers, there were at least fifty soldiers, against three dozen guards and the slavers. The soldiers aimed their weapons at the falsely accused slavers, and although the guards fired first, they were no match for the advanced skills and numbers of the guards, and in five short minutes, all the guards and slavers were dead, and Talon went to the cage where the Togruta was kept.

"Wow…you are so beautiful…yet so fragile. You didn't deserve anything that you went through as a slave…but I promise you…you're life will change; I'll make sure of it." Talon said, and he reached through the cage and pulled down the gag, allowing her speak, and the Togruta looked around her, not being able to see Talon, due to the blindfold.

"Who…who are you?" The Togruta asked fearfully, in a dry, raspy voice, revealing that she was dehydrated, and Talon grabbed the Togruta's collar, and was easily able to break it in half. Talon would've removed the slave's blindfold, but he didn't want to scare her with his helmet, but he didn't want to make himself vulnerable to attack.

"Someone that's going to help you; can you walk?" Talon asked, and the Togruta tried to stand up, but she was so weak, she would've hit the ground falling if Talon hadn't caught her. Talon then picked the Togruta up, and began carrying her, bridal style, back to the _Relentless_.

_Relentless; a few minutes later _

When Talon finally reached his ship, he went to the bridge and gently placed the Togruta on the bed in his quarters, and took his armor off, and put more comfortable clothes, which was a jacket, black pants with a red stripe going down each side, a blue shirt, and black combat boots. Talon then turned his attention to the Togruta, who still looked completely frightened, even through the blindfold, so he walked over to her, and carefully put his hands behind her head, and untied the knot keeping the blindfold attached to her head, and the piece of cloth fell from her eyes, allowing her to see, and she looked around, still scared, not knowing where she was and worried about what was about to happen. Eventually, her sky blue eyes met with Talon's, and as she looked at him, she slowly began backing from him, though Talon didn't try to get closer to her, and the Togruta's back eventually reached the wall behind her, not allowing her to back any further.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Talon said, and he gave the Togruta a warm smile, and even though she was shaking in fear, something in her head was telling her that the stranger in front of her was telling the truth, so she calmed down a little, but she was still confused and frightened.

"Who…who are you?" The Togruta asked, and Talon stepped back and smiled.

"My name is Talon Kras. What's your name?" Talon asked, and the Togruta remained quiet for a few seconds. "Well, aren't you going tell me?" Talon asked, but she still remained quiet. "You do have a name, don't you?"

"I…it's…I can't…I can't remember." The Togruta said, and Talon looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean you can't remember?" Talon asked, and the Togruta tried to think of what her name was, but nothing was coming to her mind.

"I can't remember my name…I think I have one…but…it's all a blur." The Togruta said, and Talon shook his head, feeling worse and worse for his new guest with every passing second, when he notices something; a slight dent in the skin on the side of the Togruta's head. Talon got slowly got closer to the Togruta, hoping to get a better look at the scar, and he realized it came from being hit by a blunt object, and he was starting to understand.

"I'm starting to understand what's going on." Talon said, and the Togruta looked at Talon, hoping that he could explain to her why she couldn't think of her name. "You took a nasty blow to the head awhile back, which I believe gave you a serious case of amnesia." Talon explained, and Ahsoka frowned, apparently knowing what amnesia meant.

"Will I ever get my memory back?" The Togruta asked.

"I…it's hard to tell, do you know how long you've been a slave?" Talon asked.

"A couple of months…I think, I can't remember anything before waking up in a cage in these rags." The Togruta said, and Talon sighed.

"Well, with amnesia, it can either be temporarily, or in…some cases…permanent." Talon said, and the Togruta frowned again, put Talon decided to try and comfort her, so he wrapped his arm around her, and let her lean on him. "Listen, I'm not going to abandon you on some planet, not when you can't remember anything and are so weak from being mistreated, so…why don't you stay with me…until you regain your memory at least." Talon offered, and a tear began rolling down the Togruta's cheek, but she smiled, and looked at Talon.

"You're the only person who's been kind to me for two months…and there's this…voice in my head…telling me to trust you." The Togruta said, and Talon smiled, liking where she was going. "Alright…I'll stay, but…I hope…I won't be a burden, I'll make myself useful to you, I promise." The Togruta said, and Talon smiled, but it disappeared when the Togruta gave a dry, wheezing heave. Talon then stood up, walked out of the bedroom, and a minute later, he returned with a cup of water with ice in it.

"Here, drink this." Talon ordered, and the Togruta took the cup, and drink all the water in the cup.

"Thank you. That helps." The Togruta said, her voice sounding a bit softer now, and Talon just smiled.

"You should get some rest. Tomorrow, I'll have some measurements taken of you so you wear proper clothes, and I'll also help you regain your strength. And who knows, over time, you may regain your lost memory." Talon said, and the Togruta smiled as Talon helped her lie down, and put the blankets on his bed over. "I promise you, things will get better for you." Talon said sincerely, and the Togruta smiled.

"I think they already are." The Togruta said, and she closed her eyes, and went to sleep, while Talon walked out of his room, and shut the lights.

A/N: If this story is moving too fast, tell me. Also, for those who want a better idea of what the slave looks like, go to and type in Slave, it should be the second picture on the second row, and that's what she looks like. I also hope none of you were offended by what you read, especially when I implied about what happened to the slave. Also, I hope you don't find Talon as a huge softie, instead, I hope the fight scene shows that Talon can be a cold hearted killer when necessary, but he does have a soft spot for slaves, which I hope was well explained in this chapter. In the next chapter, I'll go into more details about why Talon became a bounty hunter, and explain more about the former slave girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

'_Don't worry Snips, this is just a simple infiltration mission; all you have to do is get onto the slaver ship, and stall long enough until the Separatist fleet arrives. Then just contact us, and we'll take care of the rest. I'm sure you can do that, no problem, I did train you for this after all.' _

_The _Relentless_; the next morning _

When the former Slave woke up, she could hear Talon talking to someone, and older woman, based on the speakers voice. The Togruta got out of bed, but she was still too weak to stand on her own, so she grabbed hold of a nearby desk and used that as support as she walked out of the bedroom. Once she was in the hallway, the Togruta began leaning on the wall, and slowly made her way to the bridge. After about five minutes of walking, she finally reached the bridge, and saw Talon leaning back on his chair, his feet resting on a blank part of his control console, and talking to someone on a screen, though the Togruta couldn't see the woman's face, she could hear her voice just fine.

"That girl sounds like she's had a hard life; I already feel sorry for the poor thing." The woman said in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, but I don't think she spent her entire life as slave; she seems to well educated." Talon explained, and the woman sighed.

"Well, she was lucky to have found herself in your care; I know no one could take better care of her than you, Talon." The woman said, and Talon chuckled.

"Thanks. So, Carlatta, am I given permission to land on _Outland II_?" Talon asked.

"You know better than to ask for permission to land on my station; of course you can. Talon!" Carlatta, who was red skinned Toydarian said, and Talon smiled. He was about to say something, when he heard the faint sound of breathing, and turned around to see the Togruta, looking at him and his communication screen, and it looked like she was about to fall to her knees, so Talon jumped up and immediately helped her to the seat next to his.

"Thank you, Talon." The Togruta said, and Talon smiled as he got back in his pilots seat. Talon then looked back at Carlatta, who was smiling at Talon, and then, the bounty hunter realized he hadn't introduced the Togruta to his oldest friend.

"Oh yeah! Carla, this is my new friend…uh…" Talon struggled, trying to think of something to call the Togruta. But he still hadn't learned her name.

"You can just call me…Snips." She answered, and Talon was confused by the name the Togruta decided to call herself, but shrugged and decided he would ask her later.

"Right…Snips. Snips…this is my oldest friend, Carlatta, or you can just call her Carla." Talon introduced, and the Toydarian gave Snips a warm smile, which she returned.

"It's nice to meet you dear." Carlatta said, and Snips nodded.

"Likewise, ma'am." Snips said politely, but Carlatta laughed.

"Please, call me Carla. I don't like being called ma'am; makes me feel old." Carlatta requested, and Snips chuckled and smiled.

"Okay." Snips said, and Talon and Carlatta continued their conversation, when something from Carlatta's side of the connection started beeping.

"Talon, I just received word of a bounty for a man wanted by the Correctional Authority that's here on my station; his name is Kyle Triton, and he's wanted for assault, murder, and for cheating casinos out of hundreds of thousands of credits. Reward is thirty-five thousand alive, fifteen thousand for dead. He's also causing some problems, including robbery and assault. If you'd be so kind enough to take care of him for me?" Carlatta asked, and Talon nodded.

"Okay Carla, I'll handle it, but when I get to the station, I want a speeder waiting at the docking bay to take Snips to your office. I'll send you some cash credits to get some proper clothing and some food; she hasn't eaten a proper meal in a couple months at least, so give her something light to eat, otherwise her body won't be able to handle it. I also don't want anyone giving her any bad looks, so I want this done quickly and quietly as possible" Talon said, and Carla nodded.

"I understand; I'll have a droid operated speeder pick her up and you can get started on your hunt when you arrive. How long are you from _Outland II_?" Carla asked, and Talon checked his galactic map.

"We're about ten minutes out. See you there." Talon said, and he ended the transmission. With his business with Carla finished, Talon turned around in his chair and looked at Snips, who was looking at him anxiously, and chuckled. "Carla is my oldest friend; she's helped me many times for almost a decade, from helping me locate bounties, to hiding me from the Correctional Authority when things got to hot." Talon explained, a smile forming on his lips.

"She's seems very nice. How'd you meet her?" Snips asked, and Talon leaned back in his chair.

"It was about nine years ago, give or take, I was on a hunt that had lasted me for a couple of weeks; I was after this guy that had cheated a company he was working for out of a multi-million credit contract, turns out he was corporate spy for another company that wanted that contract. I had him on the run. He thought he could lose me on _Outland II_, and it was working for the first couple of days, until he showed up a beast fight; he placed a big bet on a beast that was fighting the arena's champion, and to make sure he won he drugged the champion with a neurotoxin, making it weaker in the fight. Carla, the champions owner, knew something was wrong with her beast, so when the fight was over and my target won, she had him given an autopsy, and discovered the toxin, and traced it to the scumbag. Carla put a bounty on his head for dead, and since the company that hired me wanted him dead, I got even more determined to kill him when learned the payout had increased. After receiving the update about the extra bounty posted on this guy, I quickly found him, trying to sneak aboard a cargo speeder to get off the station; I wasn't going to let him. I pulled out my EE-3 carbine, lined up a shot in the crowd, waited for a clearing, and _BWAAP! _Clean shot into the back of the guys head, with absolutely no collateral damage, and no messy kill. I collected my reward from both the company, and the Carla; I went to Carla personally to get the reward in cash. When I arrived, I told her of my accomplishment, and although she saw it on the security recording in her office, she was surprised to see that it was fourteen year old that arrived to collect." Talon explained, and Snips was surprised to hear how old he was when this event happened.

"Wait; you were only fourteen years old when you killed this guy?" Snips asked, and Talon nodded.

"Yep; I had been bounty hunting for…about a year then, all I had was the clothes on my back, a simple, but effective, blaster pistol, and my newly purchased EE-3, which I was very proud of. Anyway, Carla asked what I was doing, being a bounty hunter at fourteen, and I explained to her why. After that, she decided to help me out and find out about bounties for me when she could, and I agreed to give her small finders fee when she finds their approximate location." Talon explained, and Snips just gave him an amazed look.

"Wow…but Talon, can I ask you something?" Snips asked, and Talon nodded. "What _were_ you doing, being a bounty hunter that young?" Snips asked, causing Talon to chuckle and turn around in his chair.

"A story for another time." Talon said, and Snips rolled her eyes. "So, did you sleep well?" Talon asked, and Snips nodded.

"Yes, thank you. How long was I out?" Snips asked.

"Oh…about twelve or thirteen hours, more or less." Talon answered, and Snips' jaw dropped.

"Twelve or thirteen…and you had to ask if I slept well?" Snips asked, and the two laughed for a few seconds, when the bridge of the ship started beeping.

"We'll be exiting hyperspace in a few minutes. You stay here; I gotta get ready for my hunt." Talon said, and he got out of his chair and went to his bedroom to put on his armor and ready his assortment of weapons. It took him about five minutes, and by the time he returned, the ship was exiting hyperspace, and _Outland II_ was in sight. "_Outland II_ was built about a year after the Battle of Naboo; after the original was destroyed by a bounty hunter for some unknown reason. Back before it was destroyed, the original _Outland_ was owned by Carla's sister, Rozatta, but she was killed when the station was destroyed. Carla received the rights to the station, and the money Roz had in her money account, which was enough to allow her to rebuild the station. She's been in control of it ever since." Talon explained, and although Snips knew it was Talon, she didn't recognize his voice because of helmet made his voice a bit deeper, but when she turned around, she was shocked when she saw Talon in his armor. From what she could tell, the armor was made out of reinforced durasteel, had an armories worth of weapons, a personal shield generator, a cloaking device, a rocket-mounted jetpack, and the helmet was an interesting design; it had two circular eye visors, though the right visor was twice as big as the left. Anyone that doesn't know who's under the helmet, would have every right to be scared if he was behind them.

"Wow…" Was all Snips had to say, and Talon smirked, though it was hidden by his helmet. Talon then got in his seat, and piloted the _Relentless _into the hanger bay he was directed to. The three wings on the ship folded as the ship lowered onto the landing platform, where a speeder was waiting for them outside. Talon lowered the ramp, and Snips got up, with Talon's help, and quickly got out of the ship and into the speeder.

"Carla will be waiting for you when you arrive, and she'll get cleaned up and something to eat, as well as some proper clothes. When that's all done, just wait for me to get done with my hunt, and I'll return as quickly as I can." Talon said, and he closed the speeder door, and the speeder took off, causing Talon to smile slightly, but it quickly disappeared as Triton's profile appeared on his helmet HUD. "Okay you miserable bastard, you won't be able to hide for long." Talon said to himself as he walked out of the hanger, and into the massive the station's populated area.

_Carlatta's office; five minutes later _

When Carla opened the door of the speeder, she was surprised to see the state Snips was in, wearing nothing but rags, her skin pale and covered with dirt and bruises, and she looked like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Carla then flew over to Snips, grabbed her arm, and helped her into the office where she ran things, which was filled with droids, control consoles and security holos. Carla got a chair from a nearby table and helped Snips sit down, while thinking what she should do to help Snips first.

"Okay dear, you just sit here while I fix you something to eat; I'll be back in a few minutes." Carla ordered, and Snips nodded while Carla hovered into another room, giving Snips some time to think over recent events.

'_This is all so strange…I wake up, not remembering a thing; who I am, how I wound on a slavers ship, and go through two months of nearly starving to death, not getting any solid sleep, and the constant fear of being bought for some mans perverted pleasure. Next thing I know, I'm blindfolded and gagged, and forced onto a strange planet, where I hear men bickering about prices and who they want to buy, and I even hear other slaves being beaten, and I remember feeling one of the slaves blood splattering on me as her screaming stopped And finally, I hear a fight, men screaming a dying, and someone removing my gag, and starts carrying me, gently, to his ship, and he removes my blindfold and shows that he's a bounty hunter just a few years older than me, and is trying to help me. I don't know if I should consider myself lucky, or if I just have an insane life…probably both…though I don't really consider my amnesia lucky…' _Snips thought to herself, when Carla flew back into the room, carrying a tray of fruit and juice. _'Though I _do_ find being in Carla and Talon's care lucky.'_

"Here you go dear. After you finish eating, I'll set up a shower for you in the refreshers so you can get cleaned up. And while you're doing that, I'll try and get some proper clothes for you. Hopefully I can find your right size." Carla said, and Snips smiled.

"Thank you for taking time to help me Carla." Snips said gratefully.

"It's my pleasure, dear. If you're a friend of Talon's you're a friend of mine." Carla said cheerfully, and Ahsoka began to eat.

A/N: Well, you now know another major character in this story, Carlatta the Toydarian. You may have noticed some references to the video game Star Wars Bounty Hunter. To be honest, I sorta got my inspiration for this story from that game, mainly character wise. Anyway, in the next chapter, you'll meet the next main character, one if the antagonists in this story. Also if any of you can think of anything for Snip's bounty hunter armor, I know this may seem like a spoiler, but I think we all knew she was heading down that path in the story anyway. I'll take all suggestions, and I'll also take regular clothes suggestions for her, though I already have an idea for that.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Talon had been spending the last thirty minutes on _Outland II_, going through every district of the station, but he hadn't any luck finding Triton. He was going through every possible source of information, from politely asking honest salesmen and women in Merchant Row, to threatening lowlife gamblers and common scum at the beast arena. But no matter what he did, no one had seen Triton. The man had covered his tracks well. But that wasn't enough to make Talon quit; he had been in tougher situations, so Talon just kept his cool, and continued his search. Talon eventually found his way to a small set carbon freezing chambers, used to help the transporting of Tibanna gas, since the _Outland II_ was located close to Bespin. Talon activated the target finder in his HUD, and slowly walked through the series of rooms, careful not to make too much noise.

* * *

><p>When Snips finished her food, Carla started a shower for her in the nearby refresher. Carla even put a chair in the shower so Snips' legs wouldn't give out from under her, which would cause Snips to fall and possibly hurt herself. Once Snips took her rags off and sat in the chair, she felt infinitely as the warm, soothing water washed away the dirt and grime that covered her skin. After thirty minutes, Snips' skin was clean, and she heard Carla make her way back into the office.<p>

"Snips, darling, are you still in the 'fresher?" Carla asked as she shut the door to the office.

"Yes Carla, I just finished my shower." Snips answered.

"Good. I got you some clothes from the market. I'm not sure what size you are, so I took my guess; hopefully I found something that you can wear." Carla said, and she put a pile of clothes next to the 'fresher door and Snips grabbed the clothes, hoping to find something that'll fit her.

* * *

><p>Even after going through five out of the six carbonite freezing chambers, Talon still couldn't find his target. He hoped that Triton would be in the final chamber. He opened the door, and at first, he couldn't see anything, but noticed something in the shadows. Talon turned on the low-light optics in his helmet, and he knew it wasn't Triton, but instead a Trandoshen, one that Talon knew all too well.<p>

"Hak!" Talon said hatefully, and the Trandoshen began hissing.

"Talon…it's been a long time…" Hak said through hissing, and Talon just growled.

"Not long enough!" Talon remarked in turn.

"You hunting Triton too…well, you won't be getting him this time! You bested me on Tatooine, but you won't be so lucky this time." Hak said confidently, and he stepped back, reached behind him, and pulled someone that was tied in a fiber chord string. Talon's target finder identified the person as Triton.

"How nice of you to wrap up my target for me. I'll be sure to deliver him to my employer…" Talon said as he pulled his blaster pistols from his holsters. "…after I kill you, that is." And with that, Talon aimed his blaster, and pulled the trigger.

* * *

><p>After spending twenty-five minutes in the 'fresher, Snips finally stepped out, wearing clothes that fit her and that she liked. It was a red, short-sleeved shirt that stopped above her abdomen, regular gray pants, and black combat boots.<p>

"So how do I look?" Snips asked, and Carla smiled.

"Like a normal teenage girl." Carla said, and Snips smiled.

"Carla, thank you again for everything you've done." Snips said.

"Like I said before dear; it was my pleasure. It looks like strength is finally returning to your legs, which is good. Talon will be excited to hear about your speedy recovery." Carla said enthusiastically.

"Speaking of which, do you know how Talon is doing on his hunt?" Snips asked, and Carla hovered over to her security terminals.

"Let's find out." Carla said, and she pressed a few buttons, and began going through the multitude of images on the holo-projector. After reaching Carbon Freezing Chamber Six, Carla stopped and looked at the projector in horror. "Oh no…" Carla said, and Snips hurried over to Carla, and could see Talon firing his blasters at what looked like a Trandoshen.

"Who's that?" Snips asked, referring to the unknown Trandoshen.

"That's Hak…a bounty hunter." Carla explained.

"Like Talon?" Snips asked, but Carla shook her head.

"No! He's nothing like Talon. Hak…he's…he's merciless, heartless, and…evil! He'll kill anyone just for the fun of watching them die, and it doesn't matter who it is he kills; men, women, children…it doesn't matter to him. He's Talon's greatest rival, and the two have almost killed each other over the years, though it's hard to tell who has the advantage until one of them performs some form of trickery." Carla explained, and the two continued to watch the fight.

* * *

><p>Talon rolled to side just in time to avoid a Hak's flamethrower, which was lucky for him because he realized that the fuel for the flame was napalm adhesive. Talon then aimed his EE-3 and fired a shot, which hit Hak in the chest, but his armor weakened the blast to where it just winded him.<p>

"You still put up a good fight Kras, but I'm still going to rip your throat out of your neck." Hak said ferociously, but Talon was scared by the threat.

"We'll see about that." Talon calmly said, and the Trandoshen tried to tackle him, but Talon activated his jetpack and hovered onto the main freezing platform. Hak followed him, and the two began shooting at each other again, but Talon had something planned; he pulled out his vibro-dagger with one hand, put his EE-3 up with the other, pulled out his WESTAR-35, and began shooting at Hak. Hak, however, dodged the blaster bolts by stepping side to side, while also making his way closer to Talon.

Hak was finally within arms reach of Talon, after spending several seconds of jumping and rolling, and was ready to snap the human's neck. But right as he reached for Talon, Talon ducked, and cut a nearby hose with his dagger, and carbonite began spraying out of the hose, and it was cold enough to actually burn skin, something that Talon was hoping for as he grabbed the hose and pointed it at Hak, causing the carbonite mist to cover Hak's left arm, part of his chest, and the left part of his face. The carbonite froze instantly upon contact, and Hak screamed in pain.

Talon took that opportunity to do some major damage to Hak, and he started by kicking Hak's frozen arm. To the Trandoshen's surprise, his frozen arm actually shattered, causing several pieces to go flying across the room. Stunned by both surprise and pain, Hak was defenseless Talon punching him in the chest, causing the carbonite, and skin frozen by it, to crack, and blood began spilling from the wounds. Talon finished the fight by head butting Hak, and the Trandoshen fell to the ground, unconscious as he continued to bleed. While smirking under his helmet, Talon walked back to where Triton was left, seeing that his target was able to get back on his feet, but he was trying to get the fiber chord wrapped around him off, though he was struggling unsuccessfully.

"There's no point in you trying to escape. You're mine now Triton and you have a nice price on your head." Talon said, and the man looked at Talon in fear. Talon didn't move for a few seconds, but a sudden jerk forward made Triton think he was going to attack, so he turned around and began running, but before he could travel farther than a meter, his head made contact with metal pipe, and with a loud _*clang!*_ Triton was knocked unconscious instantly upon impact. Talon smirked, picked up Triton, and tossed him over his shoulder, and made his way back to Carla's office.

* * *

><p>When Snips heard the doors leading into Carla's office opened, she turned around ecstatically and smiled when she saw Talon walk into the room. She stood up, and at first, it looked like she was struggling to stand, and Talon dropped the unconscious Triton to help her, but Snips just shook her head.<p>

"I'm fine Talon. Strength is returning to my legs now, so I can walk on my own." Snips said, and Talon just smiled as he took his helmet off.

"Well, I'm glad to hear you say that Snips. Now, I'll be back here in a couple of minutes, I've got a couple of calls to make." Talon said, and he walked over to the small communications room, sat down in the chair, and put in the frequency for the Correction Authority, and informed them of Triton's live capture, and made sure he was given full payment, and cut the transmission, so he could start the transmission that was actually important to him; he put in the frequency for a certain hospital on Naboo.

"Yes, may I help you?" A nurse asked Talon when she showed up on the monitor.

"Yes; may I speak with mister and misses Kras please. If they ask who it is, tell them it's Talon, they'll know I am." Talon requested, and the nurse nodded, and she disappeared from the screen. Talon waited for a few seconds, and two people appeared, a man and a woman, which caused Talon to smile. Hey mom, dad." Talon said, a tear going down his cheek.

"Talon, my baby, it's so nice to see your face again." Talon's mother said, and Talon just continued to smile.

"I'm sorry I haven't talk to you two recently, things have just been difficult." Talon explained, and his mom began to frown.

"You're not doing anything to dangerous, are you son?" His mother asked, and Talon just sighed.

"Mom, I'm a bounty hunter, I'm going to be in danger from time to time, but it's nothing I can't handle." Talon said.

"I wish you weren't a bounty hunter to begin with…" Talon's mother said sadly, but Talon sighed again.

"Mom, the credits I'm making from being a bounty hunter is what keeping you and dad alive." Talon reminded her, but his mother didn't change her attitude.

"Son…" His mother started, but Talon's father spoke up.

"Dear, it's Talon's decision; he's a grown man now, let him live the consequences of his actions." Talon's father said.

"Son, I just wish you would stay here with us, I'd rather die with you next to me and your father, rather than live off the deaths of others." Talon's mother said, but Talon shook his head sadly.

"Mom, you and dad went through too much to make sure I live freely for me to just let you two go and die. I have the ability to save you both, and I won't stop until you two survive that damn disease." Talon said, but his mother got angry at his use of wording.

"Don't you dare use that type of language around me young man!" His mother said, and Talon just nodded.

"Sorry mom." Talon said, and the nurse from earlier showed up on the monitor.

"I apologize mister Kras, but it's time for your parents to rest." The nurse said, and Talon nodded.

"I understand. Mom, dad, bye. I love you." Talon said, and his parents smiled.

"We love you too son." Talon's father said, and his mother nodded.

"Please be safe son." And with that, the monitor turned blank and activated his banking account. After getting to the withdrawals and transfers screen, he transferred eighty five percent of his earnings to the hospital his parents were staying at. With that finished, Talon got out of his chair and walked out of the communications room, and saw that Triton was gone, meaning that Correctional Authority officers already picked him up.

"Who was that you were talking to?" Snips asked, and Talon sat down on a couch and leaned back, silent for awhile, until he finally answered.

"…My parents." Talon said, and Snips could tell it was touchy subject.

"You don't have to tell me the story if you don't want to." Snips said, and Talon shook his head.

"No, you deserve to know part of my story; my parents are the reason I became a bounty hunter." Talon said, and Snips shifted her position in the chair she was sitting in so she could pay complete attention to Talon. "You see, they were diagnosed with a rare disease; I don't know all the details, but it's eating away at their organs, slowly killing them. I'm able to pay the hospital to keep them on machines that stops the virus, though it can't kill it, I'm forced to make monthly payments to keep the machines active. I'm currently saving up on my credits so I can purchase the antidote to cure them. It's a hefty sum, and it's due to the fact that the disease is so rare galaxy wide, not much is known about it, and it's very expensive to make the antidote." Talon explained, and Snips just looked at Talon sadly as tears rolled down his cheeks. "The price isn't what's important; what's important is the fact that I will do whatever it takes to save my parents…they went through too much for me to live a free life, for me to just sit around and watch them die in front of me." Talon said, and Snips just remained quiet for a few minutes before she stood up, walked over to Talon, and wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly. Talon was confused at first, but he returned the hug gratefully. "What was that for?" Talon asked as Ahsoka pulled away.

"Just seemed like the proper thing to do…sorry." Snips said, but Talon.

"Don't be. I appreciate the thought." Talon said, and Snips decided to sit next to Talon.

"Talon, if I may; what did you mean by 'your parents went through too much for you to live a free life'?" Snips asked, and Talon smiled.

"Another story for another time Snips. Right now, I would like to get some sleep." Talon said, and Snips nodded as she stood up and went to see if she could help Carla in anyway as Talon went to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this chapter, readers. I'm sorry for the delay; I've just been having a busy summer. Anyway, I have a question I'd like to ask of you; as you all know, Snips will become Talon's bounty hunting partner, and I want to make her first hunt an important one, so, I want you to read the choices below, and tell me in your reviews which one you would like to see. I will briefly explain the assignment and which organization hires Talon and Snips to take this job. Also, know that this won't happen in the next chapter, because Talon, of course, still has to train Snips in the ways of bounty hunting, which will take up a couple of chapters, but I want you guys (and girls) to go ahead and give me your votes. The votes will continue until Snips' training chapters are finished. So, here are the choices;

Separatists; kidnap the Queen of Naboo

Jabba the Hutt; assassinate a Senator

Republic; capture Nute Gunray


End file.
